Frenemies
by SlyPrincessBreezie
Summary: Draco and Hermione can't hold it in anymore... DM/HG one shot


AN: I do not own any of the characters in the story, but I wish I did its brilliant and I am not making any money off of this story. It is all in good fun :D

Hermione kept looking over at the Slytherin table and her eyes kept meeting with Draco's. She couldn't figure out why he was staring at her and it was starting to make her feel uneasy. She shifted slightly and Ron flung his arm around her shoulders rubbing them.

"You all right Hermione. You seem a bit distracted." Hermione looked over at her boyfriend of two years and smiled.

"Thinking about classes and what we will learn now that we are back and not fighting for our lives." She kissed his scrunched up nose when he frowned.

"Is that all you ever think about Hermione? Seriously. School." Ron rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with Harry and Neville. Meanwhile, Hermione's focus was back on Malfoy.

"What does she see in that idiot?" Draco growled furiously. His best friend Blaise and Pansy stopped dead in their midsentence and looked at him. Draco's eyes were glazed over and Pansy was starting to lose her temper.

"Draco what are you talking about? What girl?" Pansy clicked her teeth waiting for an answer. Blaise already knew and shook his head knowing they would have a long discussion about it later. Pansy was still waiting for an answer when the hall was dismissed for lights out. Draco glared at her and Blaise and stomped to the library. Hermione couldn't help but notice his instant exit and her mind started wandering once again.

She closed her eyes and could feel his lips on hers, then they moved down to her neck and shoulders. She let out a slight moan and felt someone touch her shoulder. Jumping she opened her eyes to notice her friends staring at her again.

"Are you okay Mione?" Ron asked grinning, thinking it was his touch that was making her day dream and moan. She blushed and grabbed her books.

"I'm sorry guys. I need to go to the library." She dashed out the door in between students till she was in her sanctuary. She let out a soft sigh and smiled at Madam Pince behind the desk. She nodded her head and walked out. Only sixth and seventh years were allowed in the library after hours.

She headed to a secluded corner in the back of the library where she did her studying and thinking and sat down with aloud huff. Draco heard her books slam on the table and went to investigate. He saw her and hid quickly.

"Of course Granger always comes to the library." He growled, damning himself for putting himself in this situation. He removed a book to watch her movements. His eyes followed her lengthy body and stopped on her chest. The supple curves moving ever so slightly with every breath she took. Her skirt inching its way higher up her thigh leaving very little to the imagination as she uncrossed her long slender legs. Draco watched her move slightly and close her eyes. She started to moan slightly and he watched her fingers swiftly disappear into the vex between her thighs. Draco watched quietly feeling himself grow slightly with each thrust and moan Hermione made. His body yearned for those to be his fingers inside her making her quiver and buck. Before he know what he was doing he moved swiftly behind her. He reached out and touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"Ahh Draco!" She screamed breathily. Her cheeks flared brightly from being caught and she rose from her chair to face him. "How long were you there?" She muttered quietly and looked down towards her feet. She immediately knew the answer seeing the bulge in his trousers.

"So Granger this is why you come to the library so much." He gave her his classic smirk and walked closer. Hermione stepped backwards only to realize there was a table there. She felt herself grow even wetter when she looked into his hazel eyes and saw pure lust. He leaned closer to her brushing up against her and she had to support herself on the table.

"Malfoy… wha what are you doing?" She stuttered, cursing herself for giving into his presence. His lips suddenly were on hers and she gasped in surprise, giving Draco an opening to shoot his tongue in her mouth. He pressed himself closer to her and she let her body meld into his and started to fight for dominance of his tongue. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up sitting her on the table.

Gasping for air Hermione pushed him away. "We can't do this Draco." He grinned evilly.

"Who will know Hermione?" Her stomach fluttered with butterflies when he whispered her name. He ran his hands up and down her arms and moved them to her buttons. She watched his face as he looked down at her perfectly round breasts. Cupping one he gently massaged waiting for her to make a sound or close her eyes, she let a small squeak and Draco took it as an invitation. He grabbed a fistful of shirt in each hand and ripped her shirt off. He watched as her breasts bounced out of her bra. He chuckled at the pink lace that brushed the top of her taut pink nipples. He ran his finger over the top and Hermione shuddered. He snaked his hand around her back and undid the clasp throwing it on top of the bookshelf closest to him.

Draco looked down at Hermione's chest and felt himself try to bust his zipper. He moved his hand over her right breast and thumbed her nipple into a tight peak. She moaned and gasped as his mouth covered her left. He grazed his teeth around her nipple and used his tongue. Hermione wrapped her fingers in his hair and moaned loudly. Draco grinned and continued swirling his tongue in circles feeling her nipple become a diamond peak. Without hesitation he moved to her other and switched hands, as he felt it grow tight into the perfect peak he slipped a hand under her skirt. He pulled away realizing Hermione wasn't wearing underwear.

"Hermione you naughty girl." He growled as he slowly entered one digit into her tight wet center between her lips. She shuddered and opened her eyes. He pushed her farther onto the table and fell to his knees. Hermione looked down at him, fear in her eyes. This was something she wouldn't let even Ron do and she was about to let her enemy please her in ways she's never known. "You okay?" He asked looking up at her. She nodded biting her lip and he slowly started to kiss up her calf, then her thigh, where he nipped in several spots. The chills made Hermione scoot closer. His hot breath was on the inner most part of her thigh and she laid back and closed her eyes. Draco licked her clit softly and first then clasped his mouth on. His tongue danced in an romantic dance as it swirled in and out of her lips and around her clit. Hermione felt her body respond in a way she's never expierenced and gripped his hair.

"More…" She moaned as her skin became flushed and her orgasm climbed. He slowly inserted a finger as his tongue continued its assault on her pussy. As he felt her growing in anticipation he added another digit and the movement of his fingers were met with the rotation of her hips. "Oh gods Draco." She let out as she felt herself tense and cum. Her body arched as she rode the waves of her exstacy. When her body returned to the table Draco grinned and stood over her body. Wiping his mouth he leaned in and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

"Never took you for a squirter Hermione." He grinned as her skin took on a reddish tint. "I like it." He kissed her again and she reached for his belt. With quick fluid motions, his pants and boxers were off. Draco raised an eyebrow when she looked him in the eye.

"I want you Draco…. I want you like I've never wanted anyone before." Draco grinned and climbed on the table with her, postioning her for his cock to penetrate her walls. Hermione smiled as his tip rubbed along her opening and clit. She shuddered at the length.

Draco pushed slowly in until he was to the hilt inside her. Hermione closed her eyes waiting for her body to adjust to his size before squirming underneath him to get him into her deeper. Draco pulled out and slammed into her and Hermione let out a loud moan. He continued over and over again, pulling out to the tip and ripping into her hard and fast.

"Oh Draco," Hermione screamed as she came again. Draco smiled and went faster as he felt his balls tighten preparing himself. He continued harder and harder until he came inside her. Hermione came again and she shoved herself hard on his cock as they rode out the waves of their orgasms together. Draco collapsed on top of her and waited until his breathing had returned to normal before pulling out. Hermione whimpered as he exited her.

"Wow…. Hermione…." Draco exclaimed as he used a self cleansing charm. Hermione had finished cleaning herself and was buttoning her shirt when they heard Ron's voice.

"Mione?" He asked from the front of the library. Draco grinned and gave her a chaste kiss before slipping between the bookshelves. Hermione fixed her hair and sat at the table, pretending to be asleep on her books.

Ron came and woke her to take her back to the common room with no one the wiser….

Ending AN Note: Must say this isn't my best but it was fun to write :D


End file.
